Mutant Override
by Gabzgirl
Summary: After the death of the Shredder, everybody including the turtles have been low key for good two years. However the past rears its ugly head, as a secret army is being formed right under New York city! New allies will arise, will it be enough to stop this new threat? Are the turtles really the only mutated beings in New York? (Set after movie and during tmnt 2k3verse)


**Okay so I decided to re-return to this story. There will be some major changes and some things will stay. Hopefully won't center on things that will go nowhere this time! **

**I don't own the name TMNT or any of its credible work – not mine except the idea and story put together!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hollow pipes, metal walls cold machines, and people in pure white lab coats who wore masks of indifference but behind it, their real fear is only purpose was monitored strictly from corner cameras directly recording their every move so that nobody or…in fact _nothing_ would try to do anything beyond suspicious or worse, escape.

What has been described to you is an ecology lab that has been taken over by a madman who wishes nothing more than for mankind to be, dropped to their knees begging for mercy, cowering in fear before his very name.

A man that is in fact no man, but a monster warped in a steel armor and carries a red devilish glare in his eyes, those who dare even speak his name would give them a bad taste in their mouth, the _Shredder, _a rather fitting name for someone who had no heart.

Leader of the Foot Clan, a secret organization of ninja that seek to take control of the city through criminal activity.

The Shredder's empire is functioning at its peak this very night.

Yes, at that moment his plan was falling into place, a hostile takeover in the world's finest lab research facilities. Experimenting animal science to create an unlimited mass amount of humanoid mutated species that will ravage upon mankind on his very command and lay waste to the world, envisioning the future as their everlasting ruler.

'A sick plot', the scientist would claim, but what choice do they have.

Shredder had high connections that allowed him to abuse his authority to illegally infuse and toy with lab rats, mammals such as monkeys, rabbits and warm blooded creatures, along with reptiles and rare insects of all sorts ranging from spiders, lizards to tortoises and conjure them into monster weapon minions into an unstoppable Army of Mutants.

The scientists' worked day and night figuring out what sorts of chemicals the animals reaction to be, if it failed it would be _very_ costly indeed.

The expensive product they used was called **Mutagen**. A a chemical proxy that changes the genetic material in DNA, of an organism, it would increase the mutations' ability above the normal animal's instinct; its senses and muscle strength would be close to 100 times stronger.

If careless, there can be a "_spontaneous mutation_" occurred due to errors in their DNA, to cause the mutations to have cancer and likely die.

Contagious, no, but fatal.

Should it kill more than a group of experiments daily would cost a tremendous amount of research money imputed by the governments funding to go down the toilet.

The consequence will not only be the scientists' job or reputation, but will also be life in prison as this is top secret information at stake here.

Failure was not an option to these brilliant minds.

Each experiment was labeled and placed into isolation rooms, where they are injected with mutagen and observed through a tinted window.

Long days became tiring months, and finally ...success!

A group of insects; flies, beetles, grasshoppers, with reptiles placed in different cubicals

All had begun developing muscular deformities in their limbs and grew almost 50 times its original size. Their tail, claws, wings or teeth were enlarged by the Mutagen serum. They highest reptile in height reached about 7-10 feet. The insects grew about the size of a big dog.

"Excellent! A success!" one of the scientists said "The chemicals within the mutagen finally evolved the insects and the reptiles into humanoid mutations."

"Go check on the offspring's progress" one female scientist ordered "if the mutagen took effect on these subjects, then the effects should work on them too"

With a nod three scientists left to examine the offspring's progress

However one particular specimen, a fly to be exact, began pounding on the glass it was captive in - the reptiles didn't seem to respond too much but instead began walking around in their newly developed human legs.

The scientists took their observation in awe jotting down all their scientific information into the main computer system - this sort of information would go straight to Shredder.

That is until the reptiles and insects started to react badly to their confinement...

Soon enough they all of them began to pound the walls with great force, that it caused one of the containers to form a small crack.

* * *

**11:55 pm -Labratory ****Egg Chamber**

The three scientists, Professor Chung I, Barbara Johnson and Jeremiah Filch entered the chamber that held reptililan eggs.

Inspecting on the smaller amphibians they too were affected and formed by the mutagen successfully as well, each of them have hatched from their eggs and seemed healthy enough.

Each of the species was kept in their respected environment in clear glass containers and some in large water filled containers.

Chung I was particularly eyeing the turtle section as they were crawling around aimlessly getting used to their newly mutated bodies. He looked down at the large glass container full of turtles and observed them closely.

His eyes narrowed, and a sudden pressure he felt at pit of his stomach.

His job was to obliged to the Shredder's plan and take orders regardless of emotions but he couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of pity shown on his eyes. He frowned giving a remorse look to them

_'Such unfortunate souls'_ Chung I thought, _'innocent creatures that will be turned into monsters, because of an uncontrollable greed of a sinful madman'_

The more he thought about it the more he couldn't bare such a thought.

It was decided, clenching his knuckles to a tight fist,

He _had_ to do something.

The other two scientists that accompanied with him, who were seemingly observing the specimens.

"Professor Chung I", called out Johnson, the red head walked over to him and noticed something off about her colleague

"Is there something on your mind? Have the experiments gone well in this section?" she adjusted her dark rimmed glasses,

Chung I cleared his throat, "Uh, yes. Yes, they have successfully mutated quite well professor." His mouth opened but then became dry, he felt it wasn't his place to say more than he could.

Barbara however was skeptical about her colleauge "…but?" she asked

Chung I's breath hitched a bit, having a moment to think about his words carefully as they were being monitored every second of the day

"This. What we are doing to these animals…it feels so immoral….inhumane even" He whispered carefully, while looking down with his eyes closed as he clutched his fists trying to hide his regression

Barbara simply glanced at the few turtles that were in their confinement, eying each of them, they were embodied into the form you would recognize as what a human baby would normally act but they were still animals - green scales, two toed feet, cold skin, hard shells, thick pointed tails…

Yet as she watched them coo and crawl around in their confided cubical, her heart melted at the sight of them, she was just as heartbroken as Chung I.

She let out a low sigh and placed a comforting hand on his sholder, her eyes said it all

"I understand. I do, but what choice do we have?" she responded and slowly walked away the distant clacking of her heels echoed within the cold room.

He began walking out of the egg's infirmary but felt a chill down his spine and stopped in his tracks to take one more look at the specimens. His gaze specifically eyed a baby turtle that was leaning against the glass container.

This one stared at him with big chocolate brown eyes and made a coo sound, before crawling back to it's brothers and sisters in the container.

Chung I gave a weak smile and left the area with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Midnight - Experiment laboratory **

The scientists then begun adding the Mutagen serum to every animal subject in the labratory. Surely the sucess would most definitely please the Shredder indeed.

However the first mutation experiments continued to be anxious and banged on the glass with much greater force of their weight in each attempt making the crack on the tinted glass bigger and bigger.

With their combined weight the large insects and reptiles broke through with a big _crash_ causing the main alarm to go off!

The scientists stopped their observation and gasped in fear.

"Activate the emergency doors! Call out the guards! They must not escape!" one scientist yelled

The insects then unsheathed their large wings and begun flying all over the place looking for a way to open air.

The room turned red caused by the alarm, and panic filled the air as the mutated reptiles made their way out of the confinement with aggression as they began to hiss and fought out against the scientists and reinforcements who tried and stop them.

Chung I was lost in his thoughts as he walked back to the main lab with his colleges when they heard the loud alarm take place as the computer's intercom came on

"_**Warning. Warning. Please evacuate the facility. Specimen's container discharged. Warning. Warning."**_

They then saw a large group of scientists run their way down the hall

"The mutants! All of them! They've escaped! We must leave immediately!" one of the said out of breath and dashed out with the others finding the nearest exits.

Then a giant explosion came from the Egg Center causing some of scientists to fall over from the loud bang as they were then consumed in the explosions fire and smoke as it erupted from the room to the hallways!

Most of the people just got up and ran to the exit while the three scientist were still on the floor stunned from the unexpected blast

Chung I then positioned himself up, witnessing the fiery scene and held his right arm up to shield his eyes against the bright flames. His next thought were if the offspring's were alive

Grunting in frustration of the unexpectedness, he knew he had his chance to rescue them _'I'm sure with all this distractions the camera's should be out too'_ he thought

And with that idea in mind he then made a mad dash to the offspring's antechamber

"Professor Chung I!" yelled Barbara as she coughed out the bit of smoke that entered her lungs, "Professor!" she cried once more holding her arm out attempting to reach him, but her sight went black and instead she fainted

Professor Filch, who was with them picked up her unconscious body leaning her against the wall and hovered over her body for a second making sure she was alive or not,

He then smoothly walked out the opposite way of the hall with his hands behind his back and let out a small chuckle followed by a devious smirk

"Excellent…" he breathed

"As I predicted" he then motioned his hand on a scanner that opened a hatched metal door and followed the exit, making his way out of the facility.

Chung I was strenuously making his way through, covering his mouth with his, now tattered, lab coat trying hard not to inhale much of the deadly smog from the fires smoke and exploded chemical fumes

He finally made it to the Egg Chamber and the place was a chaotic mess

His first concern were the animals and his plan is to rescue and escape with as many animals as he can before enforcements showed up to claim back their "experiments"

But as he searched he noticed - all the animals were _gone._

Except for one.

He noticed something crawling weakly on the floor next to the broken glass container it fell from.

Chung I walked closer and saw it was a mutant baby turtle that had a sharp gash on its right arm making small loud whimper noises.

Without second thoughts Chung I then took off his ragged lab coat wrapping the infant around tightly, picked it up as gently as he could and held it in his arms.

He inspected the creature, and it was still breathing, but heavily.

Chung I then realized he needed to get out, and fast! He heard loud gun shots, more screaming and an animalistic howling.

"The grown mutants!" he thought aloud "The guards must be evading them. I must leave with hast before they discover me here!" as he looked down at the now shaking infant who cuddled next to its savior.

With a determination Chung I and the injurted baby mutant dashed out of the room.

It didn't take him long to evacuate down the stairs and out the exit running at full speed away from the labratory. He successfully escaped without being caught. What with all the commotion of gun shots and the sirens.

* * *

Continuing to sprint down the night filled street, it was a very cold night and puffs of hot air escaped his mouth as he held the infant mutant wrapped around with his lab coat tightly in his arms.

He constantely kept looking back hoping that nothing or nobody would be willing to follow them.

Although even while he ran he could still hear the vague echo of the police sirens, as the muscles on his legs began to burn from running so fast.

He stopped and hid at a nearby alley way to catch his breath.

Checking in on the baby turtle gently opening the tattered lab coat. It slightly opened its eyes revealed having big chocolate brown eyes.

He inspected if it had any injuries and spotted a large scar its right arm and left thigh leg covered in dry blood. He figured it wasn't life threating now that the arm was healing itself already.

The offspring began to shake from a cold breeze that brushed against them, tightly wrapping the little mutant again Chung I looked around to make sure the coast was clear and made his way to his duplex apartment.

It didn't take long until he arrived to his part of building.

But then he cursed himself in Chinese. He forgot his keys back at the lab.

The night was getting colder and he retorted to breaking into his own home by cracking open his window. Lucky for him he forgot to set his alarm.

He turned on the lights and scanned his home - it was clean, small and lifeless just as he left it for the past week and a half since he'd been called up for work and assigned at the lab. Work was exclusive, they hardly let anybody go home, he thanked the heavens that he managed to escape with his life. For now.

Unfortunately he was well aware that he needed to leave the city or _they_ would come looking for him and the lab's missing experiments and kill them all no doubt.

Chung I shook that horrid thought ouf of his head and settled in.

Placing the mutant that was wrapped in his cloak on his couch, he inspected on the little green infant once more, still breathing. Chung I sighed in relief.

While he finally got some good lighting in his apartment and was able to observe the mutant more.

The turtle a pure lime-green colored Pond Slider, and for its specie it looked petit so he knew right away it was a _female_ turtle.

He then removed the dirty lab coat and placing a fresh towel for it to lie down on instead trying not to wake it.

He fetched his small first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet and decided to clean off the injuries on its arm and thigh leg wound,

He grabbed a small pair of metal tongs and a wad of cotton dabbing into a bit of alcohol in it and swabbed its right arm first.

While doing so the mutant turtle stirred in its sleep and slowly opened those big brown eyes Chung I recognized, however it started to form tears and began making whimper calls at the stinginess of the alcohol's effect.

Chung I tried to react quickly, his experience with children, let alone infants, was out of his not his forte. And let his instincts take over instead.

"It is going be ok. Shhh. This, uh, this will make it all better now." He calmly talked to it,

Chung I felt rather ridiculous talking to a mutant like this...but could he really help it? The reptile took form of a baby.

The mutant continued to whimper relentlessly, Chung I started to panic and tried to figure a way to calm the baby turtle down some how.

It was a baby afterall...what do babies like?

He remembered a lullaby his mother used to sing him when he was a boy back in China and tried his hand at it, hoping to remember some of the song if he could;

"**dào tiān míng bù g****ǎ****n qù shuì****  
****dān xīn n****ǐ**** hàn liú jiá bèi****  
****kàn zhù n****ǐ**** kěài dào liú lèi ****  
****wàng jì le zì j****ǐ**** pí bèi,**

**b****ǎ****o bèi b****ǎ****o bèi ài n****ǐ**** yī bèi**  
**bù qiú n****ǐ**** y****ǒ****u shěn m****e zuò wèi**  
**jiàn kāng kuài lè gěi n****ǐ**** zāi péi**  
**zh****ǐ**** quí n****ǐ**** wèn xīn wú kuì...**

**jiāng jiāo ér bào zài huái xīn suān nán le**  
**wèi niáng w****ǒ**** y****ǒ****u huà duì n****ǐ**** yún..."**

As he finished the last few verse, he finished adding the rubbing aclohol to both wounds and wrapped them in thick bandages.

The melody of the song seemed to have worked and calmed the mutant closing its eyes, breathing deeply as to notify that it entered a peaceful nap.

Chung I sighed glad that was over and done with.

He then finished putting away the kit and prepared a cup of black coffee for him sitting on a chair in his kitchen.

His hand roughly brushed back his hair, he was really way in over his head.

What was he_ thinking_.

How he possibly take in something so rare as a mutated experiment... something so inhuman... he couldn't even take care of a pet goldfish!

But then again his job as a scientist was corrupted into making what was now lying on his couch. Plus he couldn't just leave the poor creature there to die. He just couldn't.

He rubbed his eyes over his glasses, replaying everything that happend that night and back to where he stood now. Chung I never would've imaginged his fate had come to this.

He grabbed his hot coffee and hovered over the mutant he had just saved when his only job was to create a chemical serum that successfully mutated hundreds, maybe even thousands of animals.

Feeling a pang of guilt hit his lower gut. He felt dirty.

Ashamed that he didn't deserve to escape that madhouse he called work. He loved science, but he knew this took it to another level...a more sinister level of scientific discorvery.

But when he looked down at the mutant he rescued, sleeping soundly suckling its thumb curled its small body...his perspective changed entirely.

It or rather 'she' looked positively...dare he said it to be almost, kind of _cute_.

Chung I then realized he should probably give a name to it and sat down next to its sleeping body.

Of course he had no choice but to take in the mutant, so he decided he should at least call it something.

"What shall I call you?" he spoke softly

It was a female so he made a list in his mind of the possible girl names he could use,

"A name that will suite you. Hmm but what?" He began thinking for a few minutes...

"How about something that shows how cute you are. Something that gives off a nice vibe, how about 'Mei'... Mei Pieh Chi." The sound of that name rolled off his tounge smooth like silk.

As a Chinese man he thought it sounded different but lovely at the same time. It almost litereally meant "beautiful energy" a meaning that gave Chung I hope through his turmoil of today. He thought it fitted perfectly!

And with that dilema out of the way he tucked her in with the towel that was under her and put it over her body to keep her nestled in warm from the cold night.

His mind then retorted back to his living condition. He and his new guest couldn't stay here, for surely the Shredder and his minions would go looking for stray mutants in the area.

No, he couldn't imagine going back to working for him...or giving up Mei.

He made up his mind, he would pack his things and buy a ticket back to China his hometown.

Looking down at Mei he noticed she moved toward him seeking warmth and made herself comfortable with his body heat. His features softened and wrapped his arm around her.

"If we cannot stay here then we shall go back to my home in ShangHai…back to China" he whipsered to her

And with that he turned off all the lights again and fell asleep on the couch with his new 'adoptive' child, Mei, and sang the lullaby again softly once more before he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Seven years later**_

**Airport Terminal: Manhattan, New York **

It was a busy hot spring day in the middle of May and the sun was scorching with no clouds in sight to find refuge in the heat.

"Flight 146 has arrived at the station." The intercom echoed through inside the steely, air-conditioned airport terminal.

A rather unusual pair came off from Flight 146 carrying the few luggage they carried. An aged gentleman and next to him a small child wearing a variety styles of clothes covered from head to toe carrying a backpack.

The two joined in the bustling crowds and swerving the traffic of people until they got outside the airport meeting the heatwave of early spring waiting for a taxi cab.

The small child wearing the winter wear looked around curiously with big brown eyes to the gentleman next to her asking, "Are we here now?", as her small gloved hand still clasped around his.

Although it was a strange choice of attire to wear considering the weather conditions and people tended to stare a little here and there,

"Not quite, Mei" his voice carried a noticable accent, he wore a brown trouser suit, and his rimmed glasses reflected the sun's glare.

The small girl called Mei continued to look ahead of this new place. It was so busy and they were only in the airport! She couldn't imagine what else the city had in store for her and without a moment to spare their cab arrived.

"Where to mista'?" asked the cab driver,

"Bay Ridge, please" as the two go inside with their belongings and buckled up,

"You got it, boss." Adjusting the mirror and drove off to his customer's locality.

Mei figured the drive might take a long while and decided to sit near the window seat of the cab. She remained silent for the first few minutes of the ride, lost in thought.

Her adoptive father, Chung I, noticed this and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders startling the small girl out of her daze,

"Is troubling your mind, Mei?" his voice was soft in concern, bringing his face to her level. She looked up to meet his gaze and then down, she noticed her feet barely even reaching the floor of the car and dangled her legs.

"I'm ...I'm a little nervous" she confessed while fiddling with her light blue scarf that had faint sparkles on it. Mei was always fond of the color. It reminded her of the ocean, something she'd always wanted to go visit, play in the water and feel the wind and sun on her bare skin. But she could never due to the fact she was...

"Everything will be alright Mei, you will see" Chung I said, smiling down at the child, he took out a newspaper and decided to spend his time reading until they reached their destination. Although she trusted her adoptive father's judgement, deep down Mei was still in doubt and looked out the window enjoying what she can of the scenery the city offered.

Now Mei wasn't just your average ordinary looking 'little girl'

But a** turtle**

A _humanized genetic mutant experiment_ turtle, to be specific.

However the former working scientist Chung I saw beyond that. What others would percieve a freak mutation experiment he instead he saw a living breathing being who had just as much emotion as any regular child.

He took in Mei having no child of his own and he raised her as his own, giving her a name and a loving home.

Those seven years ago that he rescued her from the Shredder's master plan to take over the world had failed at the time. And since then Chung I hadn't heard from anyone about the incident until a few days ago.

Which is exactly the reason he came to New York City, he recieved a phone call from an ex-colleague of his explaining some loose ends needed to be tied or else.

Since Mei was only a baby she had been raised in the beautiful country side of China. She was permitted to venture out with her father into the city life. The only time he took her was on special occasions like festivals and a couple birthdays, even then she still had to hide her real self.

Reasons why the little mutant was covered up from head to toe to hid her scaly green skin and hard shell on her back. Even in the village she grew up in China, she had to stay indoors inside her father's house unless she wore covered clothing if she wanted to go out and play.

The cab suddenly drove by tall buildings that caught her attention, her expression widened when as she looked out the transparent glass window of the cab. So many different looking people and busy streets, she started to feel homesick.

Her mind was racing, waiting in the back seat for what seemed like hours until they arrived at their destination.

They arrived in front of a very nice looking hotel. The place was occupied with a fewer people, and it was near a portion of a harbor.

The two gathered their stuff getting out, as Chung I paid the driver and waited until the taxi drove far until he could no longer see them.

The little turtle turned her head sideways and up,

"Are we here now?" Mei curiously asked in a hushed tone,

"No, not yet" he playfully whispered back, smiling down at her.

Mei giggled, covering her nuzzle through her scarf, fixing the hood of her hoodie she had on, so that only her brown eyes would show.

The two walked down the sidewalk passing people, and small stores selling furniture and antiques. Chung I stopped near a curb of what led to a quiet alley way, looking around checking to be sure nobody was looking suspiciously at them.

Mei stuck close to him, continuing to walk passing by garbage cans that reeked of sour leftovers and a pack of homeless rats scurrying away.

She gasped as her foot stepped on a cat's tail and screetched at her and scurried away hissing. She was only here a couple hours and already she didn't like this place, her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, tightening her grip onto Chung I's coat jacket.

Mei looked up saw that her father looked unafraid by what the alley had to offer. She admired how brave he looked and followed his example puffing up her chest and straightening her shoulders to look just as daring.

Chung I noticed from the corner of his eye and chuckled,

It didn't take long before the two stopped in front of an old rundown building that had broken glass windows as you can hear the faint sound of police sirens in the distance.

"A-are we here now?" she asked once again, swallowing any bit of fear she might have left,

Chung I then reached for a metal knob and opened the door that led them inside the old building causing dust to swim in the air and inside her lungs, coughing a bit out.

"Not exactly, but almost" he went inside first into the perpetual dimness, offering his hand to her, taking it, as they both went inside.

Mei didn't know why this place was so hidden, it was also too dark for her to see and clutched closer to her father, but tried to keep on a valiant face.

Chung I walked further in finding the building's basement. He opened it to reveal a set of stairs that eventually led them to an underground tunnel that had railroad tracks.

All Mei was told was that she would have the opportunity meet some new people who she'd have in common. She didn't know what that meant exactly but didn't question her father. Although now she was in this situation Mei could help but wonder why these _people_ be so hidden away from the outside world. She didn't mutter the question to her father, troubled of what her answer will be.

They walked down in the middle of the tracks, the floor was damp with small pools of water dripping from broken pipe lines, there were a lot of cable wires on the walls and lamps were hung on ceilings leading the way.

Mei was focused on the end of the tunnel way, Chung I placed a palm behind her back,

"We are almost there, Mei", his voice echoed a bit reassuring her, he knew she didn't lonley creepy places, but he was here to protect her if anything happened.

The tunnel was endless as Chung I found another small staircase that led to a caged door. Chung I opened it noticing it unlocked and went inside offering a hand to Mei, taking a big gulp and she proceeded inside with him.

Entering inside, another tunnel was present before them; Mei grunted to herself and wondered how many more tunnels did she have to go through until they actually reached this place, and pouted impatiently.

This one looked more like a manmade tunnel, there was dirt and wires and the floor was stamped with metal tiles.

While walking unbeknownst to her, at the end of the passageway there was a person waiting for them. A man in a khaki coat jacket, dark pants and shirt with a name threaded on the side of his coat poket that read in cursive, "J. Filch"

His features were quirky, big nose, narrow face with wrinkled tan skin, he had a thin beard on his chin and a small mustache and held what Mei thought to be a sinister grin.

Right away this person gave her some bad vibes.

"Chung I, so nice to see you again after all these years" the man held his hand out to her father who did the same and exchanged greetings, "I'm glad you were able to make it. I was afraid your flight might have been delayed, otherwise I would've had to wait here all night." He chuckled

Chung I smirked halfheartedly

And then directed his attention toward his smaller guest and bent slightly down to her level,

"Aahh and this must be you're_.._." The sound of his loud voice startled the poor mutant girl

"Oh, yes, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Mei Pieh Chi. Mei this is Mister Jeramiah Filch, we were colleges in the same laboratory station before I moved back to China." he explained,

Although this might have been her father's friend, she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now Mei, manners" Chung I said sternly. She wasn't well aquainted with the man and already she didn't like him. She uncrossed her arms, taking a polite bow to the man in front of her but still kept her unpleasant expression.

"Charmed, I'm sure. I see you've grown rather close to the _mutant_ Chung I" Filch chuckled faintly, his fingers fidgeted together and cleared his throat,

"Now on to business, right this way if you please."

Mei narrowed her eyes, he just labeled her as a 'mutant', something she wasn't fond of admitting, now she officially didn't like Mr. Filch.

Filch then led them to an elevator.

He pressed a few digits, and slided his I.D card and the doors automatically opened,

"Company first" he insisted

The elevator had a basic look to it, the side of the wall doors were transparent fiber glass. Chung I walked in first along with Mei as Filch then accompanied them inside,

He then proceeded to insert the same digits he did before and the elevator began steadily descending.

Mei started to get excited but anxious

She pulled her father's shirt coat catching his attention and he leaned down as she whispered in his ear,

"Can I close my eyes so I can be surprised?"

Chung I couldn't help but smile to her innocence and whispered back to her "If that is what you wish"

Mei smiled and covered her eyes waiting to be surprised by the place she'd been waiting to see since she arrived in America. Mei wanted this to be a surprise for herself so she thought it'd be more fun this way.

About five minutes passed until the elevator made a complete stop, a loud beep was heard and the doors opened,

"Now can I open them?" asked Mei, while Chung I was guiding her to watch her step.

"Alright, now" he said to her,

The little mutant turtle opened her big brown eyes and awed as she looked below her seeing a_ vast_ space that looked to be miles, and miles far and high.

It was an underground city.

Although the features was very cave like, the place had huge pillars holding up the tall ceiling sheltering many highways that went in every direction leading to different buildings. It was dim lighted having lamp posts at every corner and the only bit of light source came from a strange natural glow that came from the cave, and there were a variety of buildings that were clung on the dirt walls with the aroma of lagoon water was strong.

What caught her by surprise was that she saw a variety of mutants that occupied the space.

She saw different animal mutants walking, crawling, and even swimming, like a thriving society hidden away from above. I guess this must be what her father meant by finally being with _her kind_.

An honest man would probably fear for his life upon entering a place like this. Her mind wondered what other secrets her father kept from her.

"I'd like to welcome you to the 'Central Courtyard' or as I'd personally call it the _mutant haven_" Filch proudly stated,

Mei winced at the term 'mutant' again

Filch led them to the main bridge that was built to follow towards the main building. Mei looked down from the high bridge seeing the mutants walking and noticed how high they were and felt a little dizzy,

"Chung I" Filch suddenly stopped with his hands in his coat jacket, "if it's not too much to ask I'd like to have a private word with you. How about we let your …Mei explore the courtyard to her liking?"

Mei tugged on Chung I's shirt coat again,

"Do I have to?" she asked, hoping not to go alone in this,

Before he could answer Filch responded,

"It's alright my dear. These mutants are harmless, why they wouldn't hurt a fly considering some are," chuckling to himself, "And not to worry I monitor them 24/7. So try not to cause mischevious trouble." He stated eloquently to the naive child,

Chung I eyed his comrade oddly, but decided not to argue in front of Mei.

Mei's perspective slightly changed, maybe meeting other mutants like her wouldn't be too bad.

"Go on Mei, I' will meet up with you once I'm doing speaking to Mr. Filch, will you be alright?" he asked

Mei thought for a moment and wanted to be brave for her father and took up the offer,

"Yes, I'll be ok" she said,

"The entrance toward the courtyard is through those stairs. Watch your step." Filch said,

And she scurried off to the stairs that led down to the mutant environment to take a gander around.

Chung I watched her until he could no longer see her, praying she'd stay safe and out of trouble,

"Now Chung I this way if you please." Filch said and the two made their way into the building to discuss business matters.

* * *

Mei trotted along the pathway that led to the mass crowd of 'mutant civilians', she wasn't fond of the term 'mutant' but decided against it since that was really what they were.

Mei awed at the splender, feeling a sense of strange comfortableness as she walked with curiosity and gazed at every nook and corner with wonder as if she was at a toy store.

The place was lit with their lanterns, lamps and hanging bulbs that attracted a lot of the liking of mutant mosquitoes and other flying insects.

She hadn't noticed the buildings were small food places for them to eat, and resting places for them to sleep in.

She couldn't believe the crowds of mutants, the hustle and bustle and most of all the noise everywhere, assaulting her senses, mutants were talking in all sorts of weird languages and you could hear the constant sound of water rushing from a far.

Maybe she'd find someone like her! Just the thought of playing with a mutant her age made her stomach flutter in excitement.

Mei was dazed with all the commotion, she accidentally smashed into a large, and rather slimy surface that made her fall back on her shell,

"HEY!" the thing yelled, "watch where you're walking stupid!", an exceptionally deformed mutant worm stood what Mei could tell buildings tall! The mutant had oily skin and his body limbs were deformed in all sorts, his eyes popped out wiggling and eyed the little mutant turtle who was still in her full winter garments.

"Was it you!" his voice was piercing and unpleasant that made poor Mei wince in fright

She instantly stood to her feet, shaking, and bowed respectively,

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't-"

"You bump into me again you little runt and I'll make sure you're sorry!" he shouted right in her face, as poor Mei was close to tears.

Suddenly a can was thrown to the mutant worm's head to get his attention,

"OW!" he screamed some more and growled, "Who threw that!?"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled a femenine voice

"Wha-!" he shouted back

"Over here,_ ugly_!" another tin can was thrown at him as Mei looked up to see a small figure jumped down and landed in front of Mei as she took a good look at her supposed rescuer,

It was another mutant, she looked to be fairly about Mei's height and age.

She had Pistachio colored skin, short greasy black hair falling against her webbed ears, wearing a dirty brown cloak, she had amphibian qualities; two toed arched feet, four webbed fingered hands curled into fist in front of her - and a tail that had transparent webbed gills on the tip.

"For someone who's rude and nasty you sure look the part" She spat to the worm that threated the girl

"You stupid brat! The name's Wyrm! It'll be the last name you hear once I knock you-" before the mutant worm charged for the two younger mutants, raising his deformed arm up to strike at them,

Something, or rather someone stopped his arm middway by a wooden staff.

The two little mutants guarded themselves for impact but felt nothing and looked up to see someone had stopped the worm,

"You lay a finger on those two children and you will see to it that I will show you the consequences,_ Wyrm_" a deep throated voice warned him,

The mutant worm growled and hissed at the dusty colored mutant tortoise. He had broad shoulders, a thick shell, and narrow black eyes. He was just as tall as the worm and held a wooden staff as his weapon.

"Who do you think you are pal!?" the worm spat, "I'll kick your butt!" and turned to punch him but hit thin air,

"I don't think so pal. You're too slow," he shifted behind him and smacked him again on the head hard enough to give the worm an unbearable headache falling into a fettle position.

"Had enough, Wyrm?" his shadow over the mutant worm, he didn't say another word and scrammed out of there before the tortoise would make him black out.

"Hm, not as tough as he looks." he said to himself, the tortoise's gaze then fell on the two mutant children,

"Are you two okay?" he asked gently

The little mutant that defended Mei stood looking at the tortoise that saved them,

"Hey I was doing just fine!" spat the little mutant girl who defended Mei, "I could've handled it if you hadn't shown up old man" crossing her arms and pouted looking the other way,

"A small girl against that monster's height? hah, I can imagine." patting the pouty mutant's head, "How's your friend doing?" squatting down to their level

"Beats me, I don't know her. I just saw mister ugly worm pick on her and decided to drop in" She said

The two were now looking a Mei, who held her hands together in front of her chest still in shock at what she just saw happen in a few seconds.

"Wha'ts your name? You new around here?" the tortoise asked kindly

Mei blinked out of her daze and bowed to the two mutants that saved her and were taken back by how formal she was,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad" she said, "My name is Mei and I am actually new around here. I'm really, really sorry I made a fuss." looking down shamefully

"Hey, no worries Mei. Wyrm is just a big bully." the mutant tortoise said, "He'll get over it."he smiled back

"And ugly" the dark haired mutant replied

"I'm B.J. by the way," the tortoise said, "I'm mostly known for my status in this place," He stated as he stood to his feet, Mei realized he was taller than he looked just a few feet away.

Mei looked at the mutant girl next to B.J. seeing her pout still printed on her face,

"I really do want to thank you both for defending me against that …worm person" she thanked both of them,

"Mm, yeah it's no big deal. I never liked that ugly excuse for a mutant anyway." She said with her arms still crossed

"So what's your name?" Mei asked the girl,

The question caught Her off guard, and looked at Mei

"I don't got one" she grunted while scratching her head as if the question annoyed her

Mei was taken back at this,

"You don't?"

She shook her head,

"What's the point anyway" sneering at Mei, "It's not like I need one" turning her arched heel having her back facing Mei,

Before Mei could tell her anything she heard her name being called out from afar,

_"Mei!"_

She turned to see it was her father walking towards the group,

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Mei." said Chung I and looked up to see two mutants, "Ah, new friends?" he asked

"I think so" she said quite happily clasping her hands together

Chung I was glad but then remembered what he came to tell to find Mei and his expression suddenly fell,

"Wha'ts the matter, father?" Mei asked in concern

"_Father_?" the smaller, black haired mutant called out catching Mei and Chung I's attention, "Did you just call that human your _father_?" asking rather stunned

"Mei," Chung I said ignoring the smaller mutant's demands, "I need to speak with you for a moment" he pleaded, briefly gazing at the other two mutants behind Mei

B.J. then placed a hand on the namless mutant child's small shoulder,

"Why don't we give them a moment" he said and guided Her a few feet away from the father and daughter to talk in private

Chung I was kneeled in front of Mei to take a good look at her before…

Mei noticed the features of his face as concern began growing in her,

"Is everything ok?" she asked

Chung I stayed silent, hesitant to the news he was about to tell her and sighed,

"Mei," he started placing both his hands on her shoulders, "I care for you _very_ much. You know that don't you?"

Mei placed her hand on his, "Of course I do, father…but…what are you-?"

"I have to return to my work Mei"

"Okay, so I'll go-"

"You will stay here"

"Wh-what?" Mei gasped, her eyes grew wide, and she suddenly felt her heart sink to her stomach, stepping back a couple inchces away from him

"Why?...you don't, you don't want me anymore?" she said feeling her eyes begin to sting a little,

Chung I then closed the space between them hugging her,

"No Mei of course I want you, but that is not at all the reason why"

He felt her shake as she tried her best to keep herself composed,

"Then why?" asking once more biting her lower lip

Chung I sighed, this was harder than he thought

"Mr. Filch and I have come to an agreement to finish some work we started. And I'm afraid I cannot take you with me on this trip" he explained,

"But rest assure Mei, when I have a break from my work I will explain everything to you. And when I come back and we will spend time to study your favorite marital art techniques, just like you've always asked me back in China."

Mei had always admired the form of the art by masters back in China, and would always ask Chung I to teach her since he himself used to be a student at an academy, but he never had the time.

Still, something else was going on he wasn't telling her fully. Even though the promise he had made sounded great, but it wasn't worth not seeing her father everyday like she did back home.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked clutching her fists against her sides,

Chung I's gaze then diverted from hers - that was not the gesture she was expecting,

"That is undecided at the moment" he said,

"But that is why, for the mean time, I would feel better if you stayed here. No longer hiding from your real self as I have done to protect you - and I see you have made some friends, so you won't be alone." he said looking fondly at the two mutants who were standing not too far from them waiting on Mei

She looked back as her eyes softened, he was right about that.

"But…when you come back, how will you know how to find me?" she said, "There are so many mutants here and I'm so small…" her gaze fell

Chung I hummed

An idea then struck as he started to take off her jacket and all the winter clothes she was wearing, and placed them on the floor next to her. He grabbe her light blue scarf she was fond of and started wrapping it around over her head making two simple holes for her eyes to see, and placed it over her hairless head like a bandana, and tied it with a small braid design to finish it off.

After he was done Mei fiddled with the work he had done,

"By wearing this, I'll easily know where you are." he added,

Mei realized her father was serious about leaving as her eyes started to sting and swell, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and crashed into him with a tight hug and began weeping loudly,

Chung I remorsefully returned the embrace burring his face, he really was going to miss her. For seven wonderful years this would officially the first time they'd be apart from eachother.

"Yào yǒnggǎn, wǒ de xiǎonǚ rěnzhě. Yǒngyuǎn bùyào wàngjì, wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn, yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ." He muttered to her almost in tears himself,

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ, bàba" she sobbed through her tears

Not too far the two mutants Mei befriended stood looking at them with heavy hearts, the nameless mutant tried hard not to sob herself, wiping Her nuzzle with a slight sniffle. From where She stood the two had shared the long hug for another minute as Chung I kissed Mei's cheek placing her clothes inside her backpack she brought with her. Stood up and walked away from her giving her a faint wave.

Although it was hard to say goodbye Mei knew this wasn't really goodbye and waved back seeing her father walk out alone and without her.

The nameless mutant took this chance and nudged up to Mei who was still clutching her belongings whipping the few tear stains that marked her green skin. Now fashioning a light blue bandana over her head,

"You know…you don't look have bad with that thing over your head" She smiled to her, admitting the new style suited her

After seeing Mei say goodbye, Her perspective on Mei changed and try cheering her up with a compliment,

She giggled to Mei as she gave her a small smile but stayed silent

B.J. then walked up to the two children,

"Well now, I see you're stay is extended Mei." he said placing his hand over Mei's head receiving another small smile from her,

"Yeah! Looks like you're stuck with us!" She said wrapping her arm under hers, almost dropping the backback she held.

"After all, somebody's got to make sure you don't bump into anymore weirdoes" as the group shared a light-hearted laugh,

"Speaking of which," B.J. answered, "I still think you need a name" eyeing the raven haired mutant

"I told you I don't need one!" She fumed, "Besides I haven't had one since I've been here and I seem to have gotten along just fine without one."

Mei then suddenly had an idea

Opening again her backpack rummaging through her belongings and took out a book holding it out in front for the two to see,

"A book?" She asked raising a brow

"Yeah!" Mei answered her excitedly, "It's an Art History book I got from my father's library. But it's in Chinese, but I can teach you how to read it" while happily scanning through the pages

"Okay so what does a book have to do me? I can't even read." She questioned

"I'll find you a name from one of the famous paintings or sculptures from here! Would you want to? Please, please! It's the least I could do for you helping me today." Holding the open book that held many random pictures of works of art and masterpieces and chinese lettering,

The nameless mutant knitted her browns and cocked her head in thought, before B.J. inturrupeted them,

"I think that is an excellent idea. I say you _both_ should pick out names for each other, as a truce." B.J. said

She eyed both of the mutant turtles, as they waited eagerly for her answer.

The nameless mutant was taken back by their actions, never had anyone been nice back to her. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in spread across Her chest. Never imagining she'd make new friends in a single moment, and gave them a wide toothy grin,

"Okay!" giving in, "But it better be a cool name!" she exclaimed excitedly

Mei and B.J. beamed, this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

As Chung I was out of sight of Mei's sight, he reached the top of the bridge and looked down to see her smiling and walking away with her newly befriended companions, the corner of his lips stretched, a small smirk and a soft gaze was on his face in high spirits to finally see his daughter being herself around her kind.

From out of the shadow's entrance two figures appeared, Filch and a large outline of a muscular man that stayed within the darkness spoke,

"Do we have a deal, Chung I?" a raspy voice interrupted his blissful thoughts, now shattered.

Chung I let out a small inaudible gasp, he didn't bother to turn around to face these men and continued to look down at the underground site. His mind was going 100 miles per hour with every thought and to make a decision.

"Chung I…?" Filch answered, "An answer._ Now_."

Small beads of sweat rolled down Chung I's forehead.

That same feeling he had those seven years ago was happening again, that same tight-chest sensation he had when he escaped the lab with his life has finally came back to haunt him, like making a deal with the devil all over again.

But if he didn't agree to this he would lose more than just his life as he no longer see his Mei in his sights anymore.

"Very well…" Chung he said letting out a shaky breath, and turned around to face Filch and…

"I will do as you say and help you. _But,_ only if you promise to keep my daughter out of this project of yours…" Chung I glared at the two men

The shadow figure's voice hummed in thought and took a second before answering,

"Fine. However if you choose to fail me like you have those years ago Chung I…and I will personally make sure your _daughter_ will be the first amongst many to become fully mutated into the animals they really are."

The figure that was nothing but a shadow finally made his way into the light as Chung I gulped hard and took a step back,

Standing next to a smug Filch, stood a fully clad man in metal spiked armor, his dark cruel glare at the former scientist who did his best not to show his fear in front of this madman. 

"Do I make myself clear, Chung I?"

"Yes, Zhǔ suì zhǐ jī", he could no longer could he bare to look them in the eyes and bowed his head in shame

"Good. Filch, accompany Chung I to the laboratory. We begin project Mutant Override, _immediately_."

* * *

**I'm going to be constantely editing this thing for the rest of my life i swear to- **

**Oh yeah I hope you all noticed that the character "Filch" is from the TMNT 80's episode series where Raph and Mona Lisa met on the cruise ship and he was the bad guy in that episode. I thought he'd make a pretty good antagonist for the beginning. **

**I'll try my best to not go mary-sue or OOC crazy with any characters. **

**PLUS I know all or many of you really dont like the mutant turtle Mei Pieh Chi aka Venus De Milo from 'Next Mutation' series, I know the series sucked eggs but I**** have decided to make her more...tolerable in my fic (and frankly make her more cooler) so give it a chance ok guys? **

**ABSOLUTLEY no flamming or bashing. **

**And I WILL introduce the guys and everyone and keep them up to date to the 2003 seires universe. **

**This is only the beginning so there will be more about the mutants ;) **

**Also the translation from the chinese dialouge:**

**-Chung I**:"**Be brave my little Kunoichi. And never forget, I will always, always love you." **

**-Mei: "I love you too daddy" **

**-Zhǔ suì zhǐ jī = Lord Shredder (dun dun duunnn) **

**Any TMNT concept**** DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

**- Gabzgirl **


End file.
